A work machine, such as a track-type tractor or excavator, is typically supported and propelled by a pair of undercarriage assemblies, each one of which includes an endless drive track chain having a plurality of interconnected articulating components or links. The undercarriage assembly typically also includes a drive sprocket and one or more idler wheels, around each of which the drive track chain is advanced.
During operation of the work machine, it is necessary to maintain tension on the drive track chain in order to keep the chain from derailing from the drive sprocket and/or the idler rollers. In order to maintain tension on the drive track chain, a tension adjustment mechanism such as a hydraulic cylinder or coiled spring is often included in heretofore designed undercarriages. In particular, the cylinder or coiled spring urges the front idler roller in a direction away from the rear idler roller (or rear drive sprocket in the case of an excavator) thereby creating tension on the track chain.
Over a period of time, a number of the components associated with the undercarriage assembly, such as the links and bushings of the drive track chain and even the idler rollers themselves, begin to wear thereby creating slack in the drive track chain. In order to remove the slack from the drive track chain, it is necessary to increase the tension of the track chain. Such an increase in the tension is generally accomplished by manually injecting or otherwise inserting a material, such as grease, into the tension adjustment mechanism associated with the undercarriage assembly.
The use of such tension adjustment mechanisms has a number of drawbacks associated therewith. For example, manual injection of grease into the slack adjustment mechanism is a labor intensive task which can often lead to a decrease in the efficiency associated with operation of the work machine. Moreover, the drive track chain may inadvertently be operated for a period of time with excessive slack therein. This is true since the drive track chain may be operated with excessive slack from the point in time in which slack is first introduced into the track chain until the point in time in which the tension is manually increased. Such excessive slack may cause irregular wear of a number of the components associated with the undercarriage assembly. Moreover, such excessive slack may also cause the drive track chain to derail during movement of the work machine thereby reducing the efficiency of the work machine due to the delays caused by repair of the undercarriage assembly.
In order to avoid the problems associated with excessive slack in the drive track chain, heretofore designed undercarriage assemblies have been operated with relatively large amounts of tension on the drive track chain. However, operation of the undercarriage assembly with a relatively taut track chain during advancement of the work machine increases the rate at which components associated with the undercarriage assembly wear thereby potentially reducing the useful life of the undercarriage assembly.
Moreover, with particular regard to excavators, it is generally desirable to have the drive track chain relatively taut during performance of a digging or other type of work function in order to prevent the excavator from rolling back and forth within the interior of the drive track chain as a result of recoil forces generated during performance of the digging operation. Hence, a relatively high tension level is typically maintained on the drive track chains of excavators at all times even though it is known that use of such a high tension level increases the rate at which components associated with the undercarriage assembly wear during advancement of the excavator.
What is needed therefore is a track tensioning assembly which overcomes one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks.